Flexible pouches are formed from a sheet of material. The sheet may be supplied in a roll of pliable material, and cut into distinct panels. The sheet may be formed of multiple layers of different material. In some embodiments the pouches are formed from a first panel and a second panel. The first and second panels are cut so as to be symmetrical to each other and sealed along the edges so as to form the pouch body. An opening may be formed along a portion of the sealed edges so as to accommodate a fitment. Alternatively one of the panels may include a membrane portion operable to be pierced so as to allow a device such as a straw to access the contents of the pouch body.
It is known to print indicia on the outer surfaces of the front and back panels of the pouch. The indicia may include information such as the name brand of the product, dietary information of the product, and a barcode. It is also known to have flexible pouches with a transparent front panel. An advantage of such a pouch is that it allows the consumer to readily identify how much product remains within the pouch body.
In instances where a transparent front panel is used, the indicia on the back panel, labeled simply “Indicia Bp” blends visually with the indicia, labeled “Spring Rocks”, on the transparent front panel and thus may be confusing to the consumer, as seen in FIG. 1. Accordingly it remains desirable to have a flexible pouch having a transparent front panel with indicia and a back panel with indicia that is visual from the front panel and hides the indicia on the back panel from view of the front panel so as to not confuse the consumer.